


Soangelo one shots

by IrwinsDrumstick



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gay, M/M, PercyJackson, did i say gay, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrwinsDrumstick/pseuds/IrwinsDrumstick
Summary: title says all lmao





	

Nicos pov

Will and I have a date tonight. not really a date because we are just friends, thats all, only friends. I am in love with Will Solace, son of Apollo I can't help it. His voice, His eyes, just everything. Only 10 minutes until I get to see my sunshine. I'm so nervous.   
What will he think? Does my hair look good? Is this tux too much? All these questions I ask myself within the few minutes until I am interrupted by a knock, Its Will, "H-hey Nico." He says  
"Hey Will!" I say "Come in!"  
"Well someones dressed up." He says  
I laugh it off   
"So is there anything you want to tell me?" Says Will  
"Lets go outside and look at the stars and stuff." I say  
"Okay Death Boy." He says looking at me   
"Is there anything you wanna tell me?" I ask as we look at the stars  
"Yeah kinda." He admits  
"Tell me."  
"No."   
"Why?"  
"Tell me what you want to first Nico." says Will  
"FIne... Will," I say looking into his baby blue eyes "I love you."  
He pulls me into a cuddle and presses his lips into mine slipping his tongue into my mouth " I love you too Nico."  
"WILL you be my boyfriend?" I ask  
"If you promise not to make any more puns out of my name."  
"Ok Sunshine."  
"Lets take this back to your cabin." He says   
"heh okay." I respond


End file.
